warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rainlegs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainlegs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autumnrose (Talk) 23:09, May 21, 2011 Hey Rainlegs! Thank you soo much for joining your a good friend! I'm going to go and join yours right now!! (: Autumnrose! 23:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) YA sure thing!!! (: Autumnrose! 17:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainlegs do you have any ideas for this wikia?? Thanks!! (: Autumnrose! 19:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hahahahha thanks!! (: Autumnrose! 19:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Good job with Reedstar's mate's page! It looks good! Autumnrose! 19:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh and do you know how to make the character boxes for the cats? If so then can you them forr... Ysoltstar Agateblaze Anglewing Sapphireshine Hey Rainlegs(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey Rainy!!!!!!!! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Wazz up?!?!?! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ya... Nadda in a hotel... ya wanna role-play wit me and snape? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha NO they are not! Hahaha i've been trying to explain that to her but......(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha yes PLEASE! I've been wanting to but i'm such a marshmellow! Haha(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha ya!! I A BIG FAT MARSHMELLOW(: Ok well what clan do you want to roleplay in? K maybe u could make one in AutumnClan cause me and Snape both have cats in there (Could you make a tom and she-cat cause we don't have a lot of toms) AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose KK! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose U still on? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Yay! Well things are starting to heat up in AutumnClan! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Heck ya he is! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Haha yep....(: We can also roleplay in The wind Chasers if you have a cat there (but if you don't you can make one but try to make a tom cause again we don't have any toms) AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose KK(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey Rainy! You on???? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hiya(: U on? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey Rainy! I was wondering if you would like to be an admin? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha ok! That's good(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Srry... Hey Rainlegs..... I'm so srry that i'm getting you to do this but.... I need the rest of the PirateClan cat's pages made, if it is too much work for you to do then of corse you do not have to do it! I would do it but i'm about to leave and i need them done as soon as possible. Also if you will make the pages (again you don't have to) then can you post a picture of the cat and the real person? I'm so srry i'm making you do this, and you don't have to! Thanks......... AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Me back....(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey Rainlegs **is tired** what's up? On the 4th they were firing freaking fireworks when it wasn't freaking allowed! ahhhh........ **so tied** AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hi Rainlegs! Rose told me to tell you that she is going home form the nationals and she won't have internet in her house for about 3-5 weeks and you and Rainwillow are in charge of the wiki while she's gone. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 04:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) oh okay ill fix it right now The Moose Has Spoken 17:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainlegs! I saw a page for a gathering and was wondering when the gatherings are. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 01:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainlegs, I just joined this site and I was wondering if you could make my cat, Violetfrost, a page? Thank you! Violetfrost neither can live while the other survives 16:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I join winterclan as a silvertabby queen with dark blue eyes? My kit is Gravelkit.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker i was giving them to meh friends sorry O_O MsdsGoGo Mario! 00:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i wont use them again. Cheesywhale123 15:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Cheesywhale123 Rainlegs can you unban Sky's I.P. address because Umbrafan8 was her friend who was pulling a prank on her and you banned her so Sky's banned too because they used the same I.P. address. Thanks! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 18:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It is okay that i changed the names of riverkit, eclipsekit, and graykit to paws? In the allegiances they are apprentices. kk thanks. Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules!--Cheesywhale123 02:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Rainlegs,how do you make those info boxes with the color and stuff? Can you tell me how because I want to use those on another wiki. ThX! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 20:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh,that's ok. Do you know who made them and can you ask them to make some for me?? Thanks!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 06:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Rainlegs! please tell me you're on cause i'm so bored!Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 04:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) awesome! How did you do that?Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 04:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) i don't like the color pink, and rainfacestar thinks i'm a zombie o_0Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 04:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) awz, don't leave:'(. And the whole zombie thing is a long story... VERY long story... anyway, I might not be on until late tommorow but I will be on!Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 04:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I did not joke. I was not on chat at the time. Firestar does not like me because i told rainfacestar that fire said she hated rain, and she thinks i am a tratior. Thanks, Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 20:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Rainy(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Hahaha! Yeah, i can't wait! I get internet on wednesday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally don't have to come to the library for wifi(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS